1. Technical Field
A method and system relating to the field of data storage, and, more particularly, a method and apparatus for storing, accessing, and presenting technical information, is disclosed.
2. Description of Related Art
Recent advances in data storage techniques and the development of portable digital assistants (PDAs) and similar devices have made it possible for users to have immediate access to large amounts of data, literally at their fingertips. Such data may include names, phone numbers, addresses, date books, documents, specialized wireless web pages, financial information, personal to-do lists, or calendars.
In addition to providing built-in functions, some PDAs include expansion slots for inserting modules. These modules allow for virtually unlimited functions to be performed by the devices, such as digital photography, MP3 music, memory expansion, games, modems, universal remote controls, or global positioning systems.
Some specialized hand-held devices (i.e., units that are not general-purpose PDAs) have made limited amounts of technical data for use in servicing and repairing automobiles available to users. One such hand-held device provides specifications-dedicated information, such as battery, ignition system, starter, belt tension, engine torque, wheel alignment, and wheel nut torque specifications for a range of vehicles and model years. However, while specialized devices may save a technician a trip to a shop manual for a specification, it is not a replacement for the comprehensive repair information contained in a bound set of shop manuals, such as the manuals published by the Mitchell Repair Information Company (MRIC). Specifically, MRIC illustrates the steps in addition to the raw specifications needed to complete a repair or other operation. Also, specialized handhelds typically don't have any provision for a technician to enter his own information to help him keep track of (or share) what he learns through experience, or to maintain an inventory of his tools, for example.
In addition, updating a similar dedicated device is inconvenient and error-prone: it requires some disassembly of the unit and the removal and replacement, by a user, of an internal memory component that may be sensitive to electrostatic discharge or other damage. Finally, by definition, specialized hand-held references do not provide general-purpose functionality, such as a calculator, date book, or to-do list to help justify their purchase.
General purpose PDAs, on the other hand, do provide a wide range of functions, but due to memory limitations (and limitations of current data compression techniques), they can not store the comprehensive amounts of data needed to make them viable alternatives to hardbound service manuals. Thus, a better solution is desired.